A Betrayal Never Seen
by hawkeye13
Summary: What happens when one barton betrays the other...((THANKS FOR THE TITLE LOKI))
1. Chapter 1

Silence, something Barney had grown use to being lost in a cold dark hole of nothing. But this silence was different. Being dead you only had one kind of silence..the harshest most demented silence the deepest pits of hell could throw at you. This silence seemed lighter, more peaceful then the dark heavy silence that captivated him in his death. He felt as if he could just will himself to wake up. That is crazy. He is dead isn't he? It couldn't hurt to try. Barney tried without any prevail to move his body. Now he felt as if he was being toyed with. Made to think he was no longer dead.

Just at that moment Barney got a sudden feeling in his neck. A sharp pain like a needle being pushed into his windpipe. That's when the voices started. Voices? he was really hearing voices. Maybe he wasn't really dead just in a coma. No. He knew he was dead he had seen hell and all its demons. But why could he all of a sudden think, feel, or hear.

The voices grew louder. Then he heard his name used more then once in a sentence. The words became more and more clear.

"When will he wake? i have no time to waste"

"He will come around soon, Have some faith. He has been dead for years"

"You said he'd b-" The last of the words where cut short as Beeps filled the room. Barney guessed that was his heart rate. "Finally!" They voice shouted loudly.

Soon Barney got complete feeling back in his body. He felt stiff but was glad to be able to move at least his fingers.

As his eyes flickered open light blinded him. Blinking several times before sitting up. Glancing around things stuck out like the needle siting on a table next to him or the different sized knifes laying next to it.

"Welcome back, Barney Barton" Glancing up he caught a glance of what looked like a doctor and another man standing at the foot of the table he was laying on.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why aren't i dead?" Barney questioned clearly not expecting an answer he pressed on with more questions till finally one of them spoke up.

"We are here to talk to you about a job.."

"What makes you Think-"

"It involves someone you'd want to see"

Barney raises an eyebrow as he was handed a file. Running his fingers over it he opened the tan file. A huge grin appeared on his face when he read the targets name...


	2. Chapter 2

"Clinton Francis Barton" Barney read aloud with a hint of joy in his voice. He couldn't wait to see the look on Clint's face when he comfonts him for the first time in years. Barney was excited to see that same look Clint had given him the night Barney left him Beaten, cold, and soaking wet from the rain. Barney doesnt regret walking away that night. leaving his little brother at age 12 to fend for himself. It was a leason. The only thing he regretes is that he hadnt taken a few swings at the smaller sibling himself.

Rubbing his chin Barney read over the files over and over until we was positve he could resite ever bit of information listed in the files. He was fasinated by the new things he had learned about his brother. He would have never guessed though that Clint was trying to be a hero. A hero?! no, Clint was no hero and will never be.

"So, you want my brother dead?" Barney spoke in a dry voice glancing at the doctor who was now making sure Barney's body was working correctly with no problems.

"I don't, my boss does." He muttered sticking a needle into Barneys lower back. Jerking Forward barney glared at the doctor.

"Watch it! before i shove that needle up youre-"

"My boss wants Clint out of the way he's become to much of a...loose canoon if you understand what i mean" Cutting Barney short he tried to change the subject from where ever barny wanted to stick the needle.

"So Clint works for him?" Barney asked sitting back up on the table.

"Yes he does" As soon as Barney sat back up onto the table he shoved the needle into Barney's lower back and took a blood sample. "There we go."

"OW, Sereusly do you mind?!" Barney yelled over his shoulder at the doctor. Who just shrugged happy to have the sample. "Who is you're boss?"

"Can't say"

"of course you can't" Barney rubbed his lower back. "You know that really hu-"

"You should be all set for your mission" The doctor walked around the table writing things Barney didn't understand onto a notepad.

"Could you please stop interuping me its anno-"

"Get going! No time to waste Mr. Barton" an unsettling grin swept over the doctors face making Barney want to put an arrow in between his eyes.

"im going, I'm going chill!" Hoping off the table and landing on his feet Barney made way for the door.

"one more thing" Barney turned to face the doctor. "We updated your bow"


	3. Chapter 3

Clint stared blankly at a wall for what seemed like more then an hour. Training was a bore when he wasn t able to beat someone senseless. His eyes scanned over all the new faces standing before him. Newbies.. He hissed through his teeth quiet enough no one heard. This is agent Barton. Code name hawkeye.. He will be your weapons mentor. Nick fury s voice boomed. Clint glanced at the darker tall man standing next to him with a eye patch placed over his one eye. Clint was all to sure this was some form of punishment for some prank he could have pulled. Nick knew all to well of how much Clint hated newbies. Clint glared at everyone in the room spreading as much hate as his bright silver eyes could. Oh this will be fun..for me anyway . The sandy blonde archer loved to screw with newbies. It was one of his many hobbies but they annoyed him to no end. Always complaining about everything. After hours of destroying their self esteem and crushing their will power Clint finally dismissed them with a wave of his hand out of my site, newbies. Same time same place tomorrow who ever is late gets to be Katie s target Using his thumb he pointed at a tall skinny girl standing in the line of newbies holding a gun awkwardly in her hands. With the slip of a finger she pulled the trigger shooting just inches from Clint s head. I m sorry Sir! She covered her mouth on the verge of tears from the quilt of almost killing him. Just ..go But I- GO Clint yelled and pointed at the far door to which everyone sprinted to. A long dragged out sigh passed through Clint s lips as he picked up his bow case and walked out the door after the room cleared out. That bad huh? A smirks spread across Domino s pale face as she took a sip of her beer. that bad I mean she almost killed me! She looks like a flipping tooth pick no clue why she s even there Clint replied bitterly downing the rest of his beer. He hunched over the bar counter and groaned. Domino shrugged and patted Clint on the back there, there tweety I m sure they ll get better! I mean look at captain he was a tooth pick at one point too. It s amazing what steroids can do. Domino said in a sing-song-voice. If I could I d pump her full of steroids just to make her even a bit more muscular! She broke her finger pulling a trigger, Clover! Shield has gone down hill with who they pick as agents The blonde groaned and ordered another beer. Hell yes they have I mean, they picked you! They must be desperate Dom chuckled and downed the rest of her beer. Need me to come beat the shit out of them? I wish Grabbing another beer out of the bar tenders hand. You know what shield should do stop being so controlling and maybe they won t lose agents all the time. Dom smirked. Plus the pay sucks Clint groaned again and banged his head off the table screw..my life Come on tweety, it isn t so bad. I mean it probably couldn t get worse Knowing my luck it will Nice luck pun, tweety Sitting up Clint ran his fingers through his hair. Thanks for the deep talk with a roll of his eyes Clint jumped to his feet off the bar stool. Any time, tweety. Dom gave a small wave before downing her beer. Clint pushed his way through the crowded bar and out the back door to the chilling September air. He breathed a sigh before heading down the street to his apartment complex. 


	4. Chapter 4

Opening the door to his old beaten down apartment Clint entered slowly breathing out a sigh. He had owned this apartment since he started working for Shield. It was small with one master bed room. That looked more like a child s bedroom then anything from the size. One small bathroom that included a tiny shower that only aloud you to move around just enough to get yourself cleaned. The living room was connected to the even small kitchen. It wasn t much but it was all he needed and could afford. Blindly Clint tossed his keys to the counter. As they hit the surface they slide to the other side falling to the ground. It was a wonder he hasn t lost them yet. Kicking off his boats he walked over to the couch and laid down burying his face into the arm rest. Could this day suck anymore? Clint mumbled praying that saying that wouldn t make the world take him up on the challenge and make his life even more miserable. ~~~~ Barney mumbled to himself as he made his way down a street in down town New York. His footsteps slowed to a stop as he pasted by a run down bar. A bright neon sign shown above the front door. Glancing both ways up and down the street before entering the bar Barney knew exactly what he was looking for.  
He sat down on a bar stole and ordered a beer. Every once and awhile he d turn to glance around. Something wrong there? Barney s attention went from his beer to the woman sitting beside him. Just looking for someone.. Barney glances over her features. A black spot shown over her one eye. The names domino. Holding out her hand with a smirk. who you looking for? Barney, he took hold of her hand and shook it lightly before pulling it away and using it to drink his beer. I m looking for my brother. Barney? Like the dinosaur? Weren t you fired for doing drugs? What? No. Are you sure? Because I m seeing a connection between you and him . I m positive I m not a big purple dinosaur. Dom shrugged and smiled whatever you say.. Now who s your brother? None of your business. Glancing around Barney stood to his feet and looked over at the bartender. Have you seen a Man with short sandy blonde hair, he s shorter. Tweety? Dom stood up. what do you want with tweety? Who the hell is tweety? Clint, you said short so I assumed you lent tweety. Dom answered Barney with a glare. You know Clint? Where did he go? Barney crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a reply. So your Clint s brother? He talked about like once. Aren t you suppose to be dead? As far as he knows yes. Now where d he go don t test me. Sorry buddy I don t give information out to purple Dinosaurs. But I ll tell Clint your looking for him. Pushing her way past Barney she walked to the front door her beer still in hand. See ya Dino. Dom pushed open the door and walked out to the street. Barney glared at the black haired girl walk out of the bar. I ve seen him.. The bar tender spoke up over the noise the other people that crowded the bar were making. Where did he go? Barney turned and sat back down on the stool to face the bartender. What s in it for m- Barney quickly pulled out a throwing knife he had hidden inside of his coat pocket and pressed it to the bar tenders neck. Your life now spill. He-he lives in an apartment complex down the street. He comes here once a week with that girl. Thank you, now was the so hard Barney put the knife away before grabbing the bartenders long hair and slamming his face of the counter knocking him out cold. The room grew silent. Standing to his feet Barney walked towards the door smirking at the horrified faces watching him. Anyone calls the cops, and they ll be very sorry. Barney pushed open the door with his hand and walked out. 


End file.
